concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
David Bowie Concerts 1990s
David Bowie Sound + Vision Tour 1990 The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar, saxophone), Adrian Belew (lead guitar), Michael Hodges (drums), Erdal Kizilcay (bass) and Rick Fox (keyboards). January 23, 1990 Rainbow, London, ENG (Sound+Vision Tour Press Conference) March 4, 1990 Colisee de Quebec, Quebec, QC March 6, 1990 Forum, Montreal, QC March 7, 1990 Skydome, Toronto, ON March 10, 1990 Winnipeg Arena, Winnipeg, MB March 12, 1990 Northlands Coliseum, Edmonton, AB March 13, 1990 Saddledome, Calgary, AB March 15, 1990 Pacific National Exhibition Coliseum, Vancouver, BC March 19-20, 1990 National Exhibition Centre Arena, Birmingham, ENG March 23-24, 1990 Royal Highland Exhibition Centre, Edinburgh, SCOT March 26-28, 1990 London Arena, London, ENG March 30, 1990 Sport Paleis Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED April 1, 1990 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER (Cancelled) April 2-3, 1990 Bercy, Paris, FRA April 5, 1990 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER April 7, 1990 Alsterdorfer Sportshalle, Hamburg, GER April 8, 1990 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER April 10, 1990 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER April 11, 1990 Schleyer-halle, Stuttgart, GER April 13-14, 1990 Palatrussardi, Milan, ITY April 17-18, 1990 Palauer, Rome, ITY April 20-21, 1990 Vorst Nationaal, Brussels, BEL April 22, 1990 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER April 27, 1990 Arena, Miami, FL April 29, 1990 Civic Center, Pensacola, FL May 1, 1990 Arena, Orlando, FL May 4, 1990 Florida Suncoast Dome, St. Petersburg, FL May 5, 1990 Coliseum, Jacksonville, FL May 7, 1990 Omni, Atlanta, GA May 9, 1990 Dean E. Smith Center, Chapel Hill, NC May 12, 1990 Keio Plaza Hotel, Tokyo, JAP (Sound+Vision Tour Press Conference) May 15-16, 1990 Dome, Tokyo, JAP May 20, 1990 British Columbia Place Stadium, Vancouver, BC May 21, 1990 Tacoma Dome, Seattle, WA May 23, 1990 Los Angeles Sports Arena, Los Angele, CA May 24, 1990 California Expo, Sacramento, CA May 26, 1990 Dodger Stadium, Los Angeles, CA May 28-29, 1990 Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View, CA JUNE 1st McNichols Arena Denver United States Of America 2nd McNichols Arena Denver United States Of America 4th Starplex Amphitheatre Dallas United States Of America 6th Frank Irwin Center Austin United States Of America 7th The Woodlands Pavilion Houston United States Of America 9th Sandstone Amphitheatre Bonner Springs, KS United States Of America 10th St. Louis Arena St. Louis United States Of America 12th Deer Creek Music Center Indianapolis United States Of America 13th Marcus Amphitheatre Milwaukee United States Of America 15th World Music Theatre Tinley Park, Chicago United States Of America 16th World Music Theatre Tinley Park, Chicago United States Of America 19th Richfield Coliseum Cleveland United States Of America 20th Richfield Coliseum Cleveland United States Of America 22nd The Palace of Auburn Hills Detroit United States Of America 24th The Palace of Auburn Hills Detroit United States Of America 25th The Palace of Auburn Hills Detroit United States Of America 27th Coca-Cola Star Lake Amphitheatre Pittsburgh United States Of America 30th City Park St. John's, NF United States Of America JULY 2nd Moncton Coliseum Moncton Canada 4th C.N.E. Stadium Toronto Canada 6th Landsdowne Park Ottawa Canada 7th Saratoga Performing Arts Center New York United States Of America 9th Spectrum Arena Philadelphia United States Of America 10th Spectrum Arena Philadelphia United States Of America 12th Spectrum Arena Philadelphia United States Of America 13th Spectrum Arena Philadelphia United States Of America 16th Nassau Veterans' Mem. Coliseum Uniondale United States Of America 18th Merriweather Post Pavilion Columbia United States Of America 19th Merriweather Post Pavilion Columbia United States Of America 21st Foxboro Stadium Foxboro United States Of America 23rd Civic Center Hartford United States Of America 25th Niagara Falls Convention Center Niagara Falls, NY United States Of America 29th Giants Stadium East Rutherford, NJ United States Of America August 4-5, 1990 Milton Keynes Bowl, Milton Keynes, ENG August 7, 1990 Maine Road Stadium, Manchester, ENG August 9-10, 1990 The Point Depot, Dublin, IRE August 13, 1990 Les Arenes, Frejus, FRA August 16, 1990 Flanders Expo, Gent, BEL August 18, 1990 Stadspark 'De Goffert', Nijmegen, NED August 19, 1990 MECC Stadium, Maastricht, NED August 22, 1990 Jordal Stadion, Oslo, NOR August 24, 1990 Olympic Stadion, Stockholm, SWE August 25-26, 1990 KBH Indraetspar, Copenhagen, DEN August 29, 1990 Linz Stadion, Linz, AUT August 31, 1990 Weißensee Sportplätze, East Berlin, GER SEPTEMBER 1st Veechtewiese Schuttorf West Germany - Festival 2nd Baden-Wuerttemberg Ulm West Germany - Festival 4th MTK Stadion Budapest Hungary 5th Stadion Dinamo Zagreb Yugoslavia 6th Festa Nationale di Modena Modena Italy - Festival 11th Hipodromo las Mestas de Gijon Gijon Spain 12th Rockodromo de la Casa de Campo Madrid Spain 14th Alvalade Stadium (Sons de Mar) Lisbon Portugal 16th Estadi Olímpic de Montjuïc Barcelona Spain 20th Rio Palace Hotel Rio de Janeiro Brazil (Sound+Vision Tour Press Conference) 20th Sambodromo de Rio Rio de Janeiro Brazil 22nd Estadio de Palmeiras São Paulo Brazil 23rd Estadio de Palmeiras São Paulo Brazil 25th Olympia São Paulo Brazil 27th Estadio Nacional (Rock In Chile Festival) Santiago Chile 29th River Plate Stadium (Derby Rock Festival) Buenos Aires Argentina 1991 1991-1992 Tin Machine "It's My Life" Tour Opening on 5th October 1991, after two warm-up gigs and four press/trade industry only shows, the Tin Machine "It's My Life" World Tour visited fifteen countries and produced sixty nine performances. The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar, alto & tenor saxophones), Reeves Gabrels (lead guitar), Tony Sales (bass, vocals), Hunt Sales (drums, vocals) and Eric Schermerhorn (rhythm guitar, vocals). May 26, 1991 Inglewood Forum, Los Angeles, CA (David joined Morrissey on stage for an encore of Marc Bolan's 'Cosmic Dancer') July ?, 1991 Saint Malo, FRA (Rehearsals) August 10-15, 1991 The Factory Studios, Dublin, IRE (Rehearsals) August 16, 1991 The Baggot Inn, Dublin, IRE (Warm-Up Show) August 19, 1991 The Waterfront Rock Cafe, Dublin, IRE (Warm-Up Show) August 25, 1991 Rockit Cargo LAX, LA Airport, Los Angeles, CA (Press Show) September 7, 1991 Marriott City Center, Minneapolis, MN (Trade Only Industry Conventions) September 10, 1991 Mariott, Los Angeles, CA (Trade Show for retailers entitled 'Warehouse Entertainment) September 12, 1991 Slim's, San Francisco, CA (Trade Show for the National Association Of Broadcasters Convention) OCTOBER 5th Teatro Smeraldo Milan Italy 6th Teatro Smeraldo Milan Italy 8th Palasport Florence Italy 9th Teatro Brancaccio Rome Italy 10th Teatro Brancaccio Rome Italy 12th Circus Krone Munich Germany 14th Stadthalle Offenbach Germany 15th Forum am Schlosspark Ludwigsburg, Stuttgart Germany 17th Neue Welt Berlin Germany 19th Falconer Salen (SAS Center) Copenhagen Denmark 21st Cirkus Stockholm Sweden 22nd Konserthus Oslo Norway 23rd Docks Hamburg Germany - Rearranged* 24th Docks Hamburg Germany 25th Music Hall Hannover Germany 26th E-Werk Cologne Germany 28th Muziekcentrum Vredenburg Utrecht Holland 29th Olympia Paris France 30th Le Zenith Paris France 31st Ancienne Belgique Brussels Belgium NOVEMBER 2nd Civic Hall Wolverhampton England 3rd International 2 Manchester England 5th Mayfair Newcastle Upon Tyne England 6th Royal Court Theatre Liverpool England 7th Barrowland Ballroom Glasgow Scotland 9th Corn Exchange Cambridge England 10th Brixton Academy London England 11th Brixton Academy London England 15th Tower Theater Philadelphia United States Of America 16th The Citadel Centre Washington, DC United States Of America 17th Tower Theater Philadelphia United States Of America 19th Toads Place New Haven United States Of America 20th Orpheum Theatre Boston United States Of America 24th New Campus Club Providence United States Of America 25th The Sting New Britain United States Of America 27th The Academy New York City United States Of America 29th The Academy New York City United States Of America DECEMBER 1st La Brique Montreal Canada 2nd La Brique Montreal Canada 3rd The Concert Hall Toronto Canada 4th Clubland (The State Theatre) Detroit United States Of America 6th Agora Metropolitan Ballroom Cleveland United States Of America 7th Riviera Chicago United States - Charity Show 9th Bronco Bowl Dallas United States Of America 10th Back Alley Houston United States Of America 12th Hollywood Palladium Los Angeles United States Of America 13th Variety Arts Theatre Los Angeles United States Of America 14th Spreckels Theatre San Diego United States Of America 15th Spreckels Theatre San Diego United States Of America 17th The Warfield San Francisco United States Of America 18th The Warfield San Francisco United States Of America 20th Paramount Theatre Seattle United States Of America 21st Commodore Ballroom Vancouver Canada 1992 JANUARY 29th Kaikan Dai-ichi Hall Kyoto Japan 30th Festival Hall Osaka Japan 31st Festival Hall Osaka Japan FEBRUARY 2nd Kyu-Syu-Kousei-Nenkin-Kaikan Fukuoka Japan 3rd Kousei-Nenkin-Kaikan Hiroshima Japan 5th NHK Hall Tokyo Japan 6th NHK Hall Tokyo Japan 7th Bunka-Taiikukan Yokohama Japan 10th Kousei-Nenkin-Kaikan Sapporo Japan 11th Kousei-Nenkin-Kaikan Sapporo Japan 13th Sunplaza Hall Sendai Japan 14th Soniku City Hall Oumiya Japan 17th Budokan Hall Tokyo Japan APRIL - The Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert for Aids Awareness ? Bray Studios Windsor England - Rehearsals 19th Wembley Stadium London England - Rehearsals 20th Wembley Stadium London England 1993 DECEMBER - Concert Of Hope 1st Wembley Arena London England David was co-compere for this AIDS Charity Benefit Show and did not sing. Other guests included George Michael, Mick Hucknell and kd Lang 1995 1995-1996 Outside Tour and Festivals Opening on the 14th September 1995, The Outside World Tour took in twenty six countries and produced a total of ninety two performances. The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals/saxophone), Peter Schwartz (keyboards), Reeves Gabrels (lead guitar), Gail Ann Dorsey (bass/vocals), Carlos Alomar (guitar), Zachary Alford (drums), Mike Garson (keyboards) and George Simms (backing vocals/keyboards). For the start of the tour in the US, Nine Inch Nails were special guests. Five songs were performed with Nine Inch Nails: 'Subterraneans', 'Scary Monsters', 'Reptile', 'Hallo Spaceboy' and 'Hurt'. For the UK/European leg, Morrissey was the special guest until he decided to leave the tour before the gig at the Scottish Exhibition and Conference Centre in Aberdeen on 29th November. SEPTEMBER 11th The Meadows Music Theatre Hartford United States - Rehearsals 12th The Meadows Music Theatre Hartford United States - Rehearsals 13th The Meadows Music Theatre Hartford United States - Dress Rehearsal 14th The Meadows Music Theatre Hartford United States Of America 16th Great Woods Center Perf. Arts Mansfield United States Of America 17th Hershey Park Stadium Hershey United States Of America 18th The Grand Ballroom, Manhattan Center New York United States Of America - Charity Benefit for The Joseph Papp Public Theater) David performed 'A Small Plot Of Land' and 'My Death' with Mike Garson accompanying him on keyboards. Other artists performing at this fundraising event included: Iggy Pop, Heavy D and Salt-N-Pepa. 20th SkyDome Toronto Canada 22nd Camden Entert. Waterfront Center Philadelphia United States Of America 23rd Starlake Amphitheatre Burgettstown United States Of America 27th Meadowlands Arena East Rutherford, NJ United States Of America 28th Meadowlands Arena East Rutherford, NJ United States Of America 30th Blossom Music Center Cuyahoga Falls, Cleveland United States Of America OCTOBER 1st New World Music Theatre Tinley Park, Chicago United States Of America 3rd Auburn Hills Palace Auburn Hills, Detroit United States Of America 4th Polaris Amphitheatre Columbus United States Of America 6th Nissan Pavilion at Stone Ridge Bristow, VA United States Of America 7th Walnut Creek Amphitheatre Raleigh, NC United States Of America 9th Lakewood Amphitheatre Atlanta United States Of America 11th Riverport Amphitheatre Maryland Heights, St. Louis United States Of America 13th Starplex Amphitheatre Dallas United States Of America 14th Budweiser Southpark Meadows Austin United States Of America 16th McNichols Arena Denver United States Of America 18th Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavilion Phoenix United States Of America 19th Thomas & Mack Center Las Vegas United States Of America 21st Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View United States Of America 24th Tacoma Dome Tacoma, Seattle United States Of America 25th Rose Garden Portland United States Of America October 28-29, 1995 Great Western Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Nine Inch Nails) October 31, 1995 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA NOVEMBER 8th Elstree Studios Borehamwood England - Rehearsals Start 13th Elstree Studios Borehamwood England - Rehearsals Finish 13th Wembley Arena London England - Rehearsals 14th Wembley Arena London England 15th Wembley Arena London England 17th Wembley Arena London England 18th Wembley Arena London England 20th National Exhibition Centre Arena Birmingham England 21st National Exhibition Centre Arena Birmingham England 24th Kings Hall Belfast Northern Ireland - Rearranged 24th Point Depot Dublin Ireland 26th Westpoint Arena Exeter England 27th International Arena Cardiff Wales 29th Scottish Exhibition & Conf. Centre Aberdeen Scotland 30th Scottish Exhibition & Conf. Centre Glasgow Scotland DECEMBER 3rd Sheffield Arena Sheffield England 4th Sheffield Arena Sheffield England - Cancelled 5th Kings Hall Belfast Northern Ireland 6th Nynex Arena Manchester England - Rearranged 7th Newcastle Arena Newcastle England 8th Nynex Arena Manchester England 13th National Exhibition Centre Hall 5 Birmingham England - Big Twix Mix Show 1996 1996 JANUARY 14th ? Helsinki Finland - Rehearsals Start 15th ? Helsinki Finland - Rehearsal 16th ? Helsinki Finland - Rehearsals Finish 17th Icehall Helsinki Finland 19th Globe Arena Stockholm Sweden 20th Scandinavium Gothenburg Sweden 22nd Spektrum Oslo Norway 24th Valbyhallen Copenhagen Denmark 25th Sporthalle Hamburg Germany 27th Vorst Nationaal Brussels Belgium 28th Prins Van Oranjehal Utrecht Holland 30th Westfalenhalle Dortmund Germany 31st Festhalle Frankfurt Germany FEBRUARY 1st Deutschlandhalle Berlin Germany 3rd Sportovini Hala Prague Czech Republic 4th Stadthalle Vienna Austria 6th Hala Tivoli Ljublijana Slovenia 8th Palatrussardi Milan Italy 9th Palasport di Casalecchio Bologna Italy 11th Halle Tony Garnier Lyon France 13th Arena Geneva Switzerland 14th Hallenstadion Zurich Switzerland 16th Le Galaxie Amneville, Metz France 17th Le Zenith Lille France 18th Salle Expos-Aeroport Rennes France 20th Palais Omnisports Paris France The band line-up now consists of: David Bowie (vocals/saxophone), Reeves Gabrels (lead guitar), Gail Ann Dorsey (bass/vocals), Zachary Alford (drums) and Mike Garson (keyboards). JUNE June 4-5, 1996 Budokan Hall, Tokyo, JPN June 7, 1996 Century Hall, Nagoya, JPN June 8, 1996 Kousei-Nenkin-Kaikan, Hiroshima, JPN June 10, 1996 Castle Hall, Osaka, JPN June 11, 1996 Kyusyu-Kousei-Nenkin-Kaikan, Kokura, JPN June 13, 1996 Sun Palace, Fukuoka, JPN 15th White Nights Festival St. Petersburg Russia - Cancelled 16th White Nights Festival St. Petersburg Russia - Cancelled 18th Kremlin Palace Concert Hall Moscow Russia 20th Laugardalsholl Arena Reykjavik Iceland 22nd Loreley Freilichtbuhne St. Goarshausen Germany 23rd Super Rock Festival Lisbon Portugal 25th Zenith Omega Toulon France 28th Peissnitzinsel "Outside" Festival Halle Germany 30th Roskilde Festival Roskilde Denmark JULY 1st P.A.O. Stadium Athens Greece 3rd Ha-Yarkron Park Tel-Aviv Israel 5th Torhout Festival Torhout Belgium 6th Festival Terrein Werchter Belgium 7th Eurokennes Festival Belfort France 9th Curva Stadium Olimpico Rome Italy 10th Espace Fontveille Monte Carlo Monaco 12th Escalarre Festival Escalarre Spain 14th St. Polten Festival St. Polten Austria 16th Sports Palais Ahoy Rotterdam Holland 18th Phoenix Festival, Long Marston Airfield Stratford-upon-Avon England 20th SWF3 Open Air Festival Balingen Germany 21st Bellinzona Open Air Festival Bellinzona Switzerland SEPTEMBER - USA East Coast Ballroom Tour 6th Electric Factory Philadelphia United States Of America 7th Capitol Ballroom Washington, DC United States Of America 13th Avalon Ballroom Boston United States Of America 14th Roseland Ballroom New York City United States Of America The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar, saxophone), Reeves Gabrels (lead guitar), Gail Ann Dorsey (bass, vocals), Zachary Alford (drums) and Mike Garson (keyboards). OCTOBER - Bridge School Benefit Concert 19th Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View, California United States of America - 6pm 20th Shoreline Amphitheatre Mountain View, California United States of America - 2pm The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar and bottle caps), Reeves Gabrels (lead guitar, backing vocals) and Gail Ann Dorsey (bass, vocals, bottle caps). 1997 1997 Earthling Tour and Festivals The Earthling World Tour began on the 7th June 1997, after four warm-up shows. The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar, alto & baritone saxophone), Reeves Gabrels (lead guitar), Gail Ann Dorsey (bass, vocals, keyboards), Zachary Alford (drums, percussion) and Mike Garson (keyboards). At some shows the band were named the "Tao Jones Index" for the 'Drum 'n' Bass' set. 1997 JANUARY - 50th Birthday Benefit Show 3rd SIR Studios New York City United States Of America - Rehearsals 4th SIR Studios New York City United States Of America - Rehearsals 7th Meadows Music Theater Hartford United States Of America - Rehearsals 9th Madison Square Garden New York City United States Of America The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, guitar, saxophone), Reeves Gabrels (lead guitar), Gail Ann Dorsey (bass, vocals), Zachary Alford (drums) and Mike Garson (keyboards). Special Guests: Frank Black, The Foo Fighters, Sonic Youth, Robert Smith, Lou Reed and Billy Corgan. All proceeds from the show were donated to the 'Save The Children' charity organisation. APRIL 20th The Factory Studios Ringsend, Dublin Ireland - Rehearsals Start MAY 16th The Factory Studios Ringsend, Dublin Ireland - Rehearsals Finish 17th The Factory Studios Ringsend, Dublin Ireland - Secret Show ? Brixton Academy London England - Rehearsals 31st Hanover Grand London England - Rehearsals JUNE 2nd Hanover Grand London England - Warm-Up Show 3rd Hanover Grand London England - Warm-Up Show 5th Grosse Freiheit Hamburg Germany - Warm-Up Show 7th Flughafen Blankense Lubeck Germany 8th Bieberer Berg Stadion Offenbach Germany 10th Paradiso Amsterdam Holland 11th Muziekcentrum Vredenburg Utrecht Holland 13th Essen Stadium Essen Germany - Cancelled 13th Westfalenhalle Dortmund Germany 14th Parc des Princes Paris France 16th La Trocadiere Nantes-Reze France 17th La Medocquine Bordeaux France 19th Maison des Sports Clermont-Ferrand France 21st AGRA-Gelaende Leipzig Germany 22nd Neu-Biberg Airport Munich Germany 24th Sommer Arena Vienna Austria 25th Congress Centre Prague Czech Republic 28th Kalvoeya Festival Oslo Norway 29th Ruisrock Festival Turku Finland JULY 1st Stadium Zagreb Zagreb Croatia 2nd Piazza del Duomo Pistoia Italy 4th Torhout Festival Torhout Belgium 5th Festival Terrein Werchter Belgium 6th Midtfyns Festival Ringe Denmark 8th Stadio Rigamonti Brescia Italy 10th Ilva di Bagnoli (Love Festival) Napoli Italy 11th Rocce Rosse Arbatax Italy 13th Out In The Green Frauenfeld Switzerland 15th Las Ventas Bullring Madrid Spain - Cancelled 15th Aqua Lung Madrid Spain 16th Pebellon de Principe Felipe Zaragoza Spain 17th Velódromo de Anoeta San Sebastián Spain 19th Phoenix Festival (Radio 1 Tent) Stratford-upon-Avon England - Tao Jones Index 20th Phoenix Festival Stratford-upon-Avon England 22nd Barrowland Ballroom Glasgow Scotland 23rd Academy Manchester England 25th Mulleplatsen Malmo Sweden 26th Lollipop Festival Stockholm Sweden 27th Stadion Lechii Gdansk Poland - Cancelled 29th Theatre Romain de Fourviere Lyon France 30th Pinede Gould Juan-les-Pins France AUGUST 1st The Que Club Birmingham England 2nd Royal Court Theatre Liverpool England 3rd Riverside Newcastle Upon Tyne England 5th Rock City Nottingham England 6th Town & Country Club Leeds England 8th Olympia Theatre Dublin Ireland 9th Olympia Theatre Dublin Ireland 11th Shepherds Bush Empire London England 12th Shepherds Bush Empire London England 14th Student Island Fest Budapest Hungary SEPTEMBER 5th PNE Forum Vancouver Canada - Rehearsal 6th Plaza of Nations Vancouver Canada 7th Paramount Theatre Seattle, WA United States Of America 9th Warfield Theatre San Francisco United States Of America 10th Hollywood Athletic Club Los Angeles United States Of America 12th Universal Amphitheatre Universal City United States Of America 13th Universal Amphitheatre Universal City United States Of America 15th Warfield Theatre San Francisco United States Of America 16th Warfield Theatre San Francisco United States Of America 19th Vic Theatre Chicago United States Of America 21st State Theatre Detroit United States Of America 22nd State Theatre Detroit United States Of America 24th Metropolis Montreal Canada 25th Metropolis Montreal Canada 27th The Warehouse Toronto Canada 28th The Warehouse Toronto Canada 30th Orpheum Theatre Boston United States Of America OCTOBER 1st Orpheum Theatre Boston United States Of America 3rd Electric Factory Philadelphia United States Of America 4th Electric Factory Philadelphia United States Of America 7th The Chili Pepper Fort Lauderdale United States Of America 8th The Chili Pepper Fort Lauderdale United States Of America 10th International Ballroom Doraville United States Of America 12th The Ballroom Washington, DC United States Of America 13th Supper Club New York United States Of America 14th The Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, NY (MTV 10 Spot TV Concert) 15th Radio City Music Hall (G.Q. Awards) New York United States Of America 17th Aragon Ballroom Chicago United States Of America 18th Roy Wilkins Auditorium St. Paul, MN United States Of America 23rd Foro Sol (Autódromo Hermanos Rodríguez) Mexico City Mexico 31st Pedreira Paulo Leminski Curitiba Brazil NOVEMBER 1st Pista de Atletismo São Paulo Brazil 2nd Metropolitan Rio de Janeiro Brazil 5th Estadio Nacional Ñuñoa, Santiago Chile 7th Ferrocarril Oeste Stadium Buenos Aires Argentina DECEMBER 6th Universal Amphitheatre Los Angeles United States Of America 7th Kezar Pavilion San Francisco United States Of America 1998 JANUARY - Howard Stern Birthday Party 29th Hammersmith Ballroom New York City United States Of America This performance was in aid of Howard Stern's birthday party. David performed three songs: 'Fame', 'Hallo Spaceboy' and 'I'm Afraid Of Americans'. 1999 FEBRUARY - Brit Awards 1999 16th Docklands Arena London England At the Brit Awards 1999, David and Placebo performed Marc Bolan/T.Rex song '20th Century Boy'. MARCH - Placebo US Tour 1999 29th Irving Plaza New York City United States Of America David joined Placebo for a two song encore of 'Without You, I'm Nothing' and the Marc Bolan/T.Rex song '20th Century Boy'. OCTOBER - 'hours...' Promotional Tour 7th John Henry Rehearsal Complex Kings Cross, London England 9th Wembley Stadium (NetAid) London England 10th The HQ Club Dublin Ireland 14th Élysée Montmartre Paris France 17th Libro Music Hall Vienna Austria NOVEMBER - 'hours...' Promotional Tour 19th The Kit Kat Klub New York City United States Of America DECEMBER - 'hours...' Promotional Tour 2nd The Astoria London WC2 England 4th Alcatraz Milan Italy 7th Vega Copenhagen Denmark 31st Gisborne 2000 'First Light' Festival Gisborne New Zealand* - Cancelled The band consisted of: David Bowie (vocals, acoustic guitar), Mark Plati (guitar, bass guitar), Gail Ann Dorsey (bass guitar), Page Hamilton (lead guitar), Mike Garson (keyboards), Sterling Campbell (drums), Holly Palmer and Emm Gryner (backing vocals). *31st December: The Gisborne 2000 'First Light' Festival was to feature David Bowie, Split Enz, Dame Kiri Te Kanawa and The New Zealand Symphony Orchestra. Apparently, David had written a special 'Millennium song' that he had planned to perform at the concert. Four months earlier, on 9th August, the management representing David Bowie and Split cited their conviction that "the promoters do not have the ability or financing to complete the necessary infrastructure, production and marketing arrangements required for a safe and successful Festival. It is a great disappointment to the Artists that Year 2000 Festival Entertainment Company Ltd. cannot meet its obligations. All concerned have postponed this decision to the last possible moment, in the hopes that the Promoters would be able to solve their internal problems. Unfortunately, they have not."